Electronic devices of various types such as smart phones or tablet Personal Computers (PCs) can receive advertising contents such as product introduction, company marketing, and the like from an advertisement server and the like through a network and display the received advertising contents as banner advertisement of a small size in partial regions of display screens of the electronic devices.
A carousel advertising technology can display various advertisement images as banner advertisement and show the advertisement images to users. But, the carousel advertising technology cannot check whether the advertisement images have been effectively presented to the users, users' interaction, and the like, because displaying decided advertisement images at regular intervals of time regardless user's selection.
Unlike the carousel advertising technology displaying the banner advertisement of the small size in the partial region of the display screen, a rich media advertising technology displays an advertisement image in a full region of the display screen. Therefore, while the advertisement image is displayed in the full region of the display screen, a user cannot see an image of other contents. Further, the user cannot execute advertising contents until the whole data of the advertising contents are all downloaded.